Vocaloids, Utaus, Fanmades and guests
by sulphurey
Summary: Master arrives with Sukone Tei on her tail. She has summoned characters from different worlds: Black Jack, Hermes, Lagu Seeing... and many more. Mostly about how Kyle Marlon deals with his new home. Note: first fanfic. Great, this is the third time I edited the summary.


I can't believe it took me more than a month to settle on the plot…

Anyway, here goes my first fanfic and disclaimer.

Master: Maito, please introduce yourself and disclaim for me.

Maito: Hello readers, I'm a black coloured Kaito who wears a black version of

Meito's outfit and black muffler, cause Sulphuriy says I'm a crossover of Meiko and Kaito.

Master: Please, Maito! Call me 'Master' until I settle on a name.

Maito: Blah. So anyway, Master does not own vocaloids, utaus, fanmade derivatives, etc. or else the mentioned people will chase her down to the end of the universe for the rest of her life, making it a short story of how her miserable life ended in the world of fanfiction.

Master: Thanks. Too bad I'm not sarcastic enough on this. Here goes nothing.

-Long live the internet-

Moist von Lipwig, the respective Postmaster General of Discworld with an experience in conning, was pressed by the sheer force of over one hundred utaus to read out the letter in front of the receivers instead of posting it properly to the address.

Sweating profusely, he desperately tore open the package with a shaky hand and read the contents aloud to the utaus, who were staring wolfishly at him.

"Dear utaus,

I hope everyone will not be so violent to the postman. At least, please do not kill him. Or else I will not stay at your mansion.

Well, the problem is that I am currently faced with indecision on which mansions to stay in. The best choice looks like Vocaloids', but I am willing to give the others a chance. I shall come and visit tomorrow for inspection to each of the mansions. I am also going to leave the postman to stay at the house he was assigned to post. The other mansions also have identical letters.

I'm also bringing a doctor and an OC along with me. I can't wait for tomorrow!

Yours sincerely,

Master

P.S. DO NOT KILL THE POSTMAN INTENTIONALLY OR ACCIDENTALLY, and good luck, Lipwig. Hope you will only end up with fractures and mutilations.

Lipwig stared at the last paragraph for a moment before looking at the army before him. It had increased to over one thousand people and half of them had evil auras, bazookas, knives, hatchets, grenades and other terminally dangerous weapons. There was an expectant look in their eyes. The representative girl cleared her voice.

"Grab him!"

-Pls vote on giving Tei and Luka new weapons. Agree/disagree-

Similar phenomenon had occurred at other mansions. Currently, each of them were held prisoner in each of the mansions. In order of lethally treated postmen, it was Moist von Lipwig of Discworld, Lagu Seeing of Letter Bee and Hermes of Percy Jackson/The Heroes of Olympus.

_The next day, early in the morning under the rising sun._

Hiyama Kiyoteru was in his car, holding his breath like everybody else in the traffic under the suspense of Tei and Teiru enjoying herself in the middle of the crossroad, causing an immense silence in her vicinity and major traffic jam that was spreading out like a H1N1 virus in the town.

Suddenly, the clear sky turned stormy and lightning stroke down several trees. This continued for few minutes before earthquake joined in. The area went up in flames as lightning accurately smote down trees, cars plunged into trees from loosing balance under constant landshake.

When it stopped, Kiyoteru did not had time to compose himself as one of the traffic lights uprooted itself, sprouted stubby legs and sprinted off to the Fanmades' Mansion. The Sukones ran off chasing after the mysterious creature.

On its way a slice in dimension appeared, to which it responded by jumping into the crack. Unfortunately, the yanderes did not gave up easily.

-On three- twooo- onnnnnnne-

"Holy macaronis!" screamed Master, running alongside Black Jack, Maito and… the Traffic Light. Tei and Teiru were currently in the same dimension as the group, in pursuit of the mysterious creature with a mad look in their eyes and knives in their hands. Even the creature screamed as knives whizzed, aiming for them. All of them missed miraculously.

"Who the hell are they?" yelled the doctor Black Jack dodging numerous throwing knoves.

"Yanderes!" answered Master, "They are stalkers who are violent at everything! Holy Glaux!" Swearing occasionally, she went on sprinting.

"Hey, idiot. We will never reach there unless you or I use the powers," said Maito casually, before grabbing Black Jack and jumping into a hole he opened in the dimension, abandoning her to face the yanderes alone.

"Traitor!" He was already gone. Muttering, Master grabbed the Traffic Light which had turned back to normal on her will, and dived into a crack in dimension.

-How dare you Maito-

Though they all got out at different intervals, their exits were all same: a tearoom full of fanmades.

Master dramatically dived out of the refrigerator at the last second and landed on the floor. She got up, patted dust nonchalantly before greeting Kaito and his derivative fanmade characters. Then Maito swung down a newspaper on her head.

"Owww!" Master clutched her head in pain at getting smacked with a rolled up newspaper. "Why did you do that!"

"Hmph, to experiment if you can see that coming." Maito threw the newspaper in his hand at Akaito who happened to be near him, but did not catch it. Everyone in the room were gaping in disbelieve at the uninvited visitors who had leaped out of the refrigerator.

"Hello, we shall be staying here for a night. Master shall gave her decision-," he gestured at the girl with traffic light, "- tomorrow."

"Don't steal my line!" objected Master, slapping off Maito's gesturing hand.

-Extra-

Maito: How pathetic. You got your line stolen by your own creation.

Master: Shuddup.

Black Jack: Why is my patient bleeding golden blood?

Master: Nevah mind.

Anyway, I shall try to update it as fast as possible. See you next chapter.


End file.
